Resistance Is Futile Part 2
by Raven12
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! This is the ongoing sequel to Resistance Is Futile. Voyager has come in contact with an sterile species known as the Kovarians. Several crewmen have been abducted. What will the galant crew do to get them back?
1. Teaser and Act One

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: By popular demand, this is the sequel to Resistance Is Futile. It's been a month since Seven of Nine has recovered from her re-assimilation. She is fully healed and has returned to her duties. Though appearing to be back to her usual form, she is distracted by images of experiences she has no recollection of.   
  
Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2   
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:   
  
EXT. CAVE DWELLING (SEVEN'S DREAM)  
  
A view from above focuses on a campfire reflecting on two human forms, one male and one female. As we look closer they appear to be engaged in an intimate discussion. Their body language tells us that these two are no strangers to one another. As the image comes closer we see the male has dark hair and exhibits a tattoo over his left eye. His expression is soft and there's a twinkle in his eyes as he reaches his hand toward his female companion with long blonde hair. With his hand stroking her cheek, he closes the distance between them and positions himself to share an intimate moment. As he guides her face to his, he closes his eyes, slowly parts his lips and makes contact with hers. The kiss is brief but filled with passion.   
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
While regenerating in her alcove, Seven of Nine's eyes open.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF TEASER  
-------------  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:   
  
"Regeneration cycle incomplete" Announces the ship's computer. Seven disengages from her alcove and steps down from the platform. She appears to be flushed and confused regarding her most recent image and decides to seek the Doctor for an explanation.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Seven enters sickbay and notices the Doctor is nowhere to be found.   
  
SEVEN  
Computer...locate the Emergency Medical Hologram.   
  
"The Emergency Medical Hologram is offline." Responds the ship's computer in its usual feminine voice.   
  
SEVEN  
Computer...activate the Emergency Medical Hologram.   
  
The Doctor materializes before Seven.   
  
DOCTOR  
Please state the nature of the medical emergency.   
  
The Doctor turns around and faces Seven.   
  
DOCTOR  
Good morning Seven. You're a little early for your weekly   
maintenance, is something bothering you?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm uncertain.   
  
DOCTOR  
Would you like to talk about it?   
  
Unable to make eye contact, Seven seems uncomfortable and clasps her hands behind her back.   
  
SEVEN  
I've been experiencing dreams during regeneration that are becoming ...distracting to me.   
  
The Doctor's expression turns into concern.   
  
DOCTOR  
Oh? Can you describe these dreams?   
  
SEVEN  
(blushing with embarrassment)  
Yes...They are of an...intimate nature.   
  
DOCTOR  
Hmm...I see...Do these images make you feel any particular way?   
  
SEVEN  
The feelings are familiar. For some reason, the images seem real but   
I don't have any recollection of them happening.   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, I know this makes you uncomfortable, but the only way   
I can help you is if you explain to me what your dreams are about.   
  
Seven takes a deep breath and explains to the Doctor that her dreams contain both Chakotay and herself in an intimate setting sharing an intimate moment. The Doctor does his best to conceal the truth by explaining that dreams are only fabrications of the unconscious mind. Seven accepts his explanation and exits Sickbay. The Doctor hails Captain Janeway immediately.   
  
DOCTOR  
Sickbay to Captain Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
This better be good Doctor, it's 3:30 in the morning.   
  
DOCTOR  
I apologize for waking you but I need to talk to you   
about Seven immediately.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
On my way.   
  
After a few minutes, Janeway arrives in sickbay.   
  
DOCTOR  
Captain, I believe Seven's memory loss is reversing itself.   
  
JANEWAY  
(Groggily takes a sip of coffee)  
Why do you say that?   
  
DOCTOR  
She was just in here. It seems she's experiencing hypnogogic   
regression.   
  
JANEWAY  
...of her re-assimilation?   
  
  
DOCTOR  
Not exactly. She's been seeing images of herself and Commander Chakotay.   
  
JANEWAY  
(her eyes go wide)  
Oh! Intimate images.   
  
DOCTOR  
(rolls his eyes back)  
Yes.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, we knew this could happen. Do you think she's in any   
danger?   
  
DOCTOR  
I don't think so. But I'm going to run some diagnostics on her   
cortical array just to make sure.   
  
JANEWAY  
If she continues having flashbacks, she's going to be suspicious and   
want some answers. Do you think it's wise to deny her the truth?   
  
DOCTOR  
I think we could ease her into the truth as long as I closely monitor her.   
We don't want a repeat of the last time.   
  
JANEWAY  
I agree. I'll fill Chakotay in. Since her first images focus on their   
relationship, maybe he should be the one to fill her in.   
  
DOCTOR  
I disagree Captain. It may be too much for her to handle. I think you   
should talk to her first. She needs someone to relate to, someone   
who's already helped her with her humanity.   
  
JANEWAY  
Okay. I'll speak with her this morning.   
  
On that note, Janeway exits sickbay.   
  
0800 hours, Janeway is in her ready room sipping her coffee and looking over a PADD. Seven arrives minutes after being summoned.   
  
INT. CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM  
  
SEVEN  
You wanted to see me Captain?   
  
JANEWAY  
Yes. There's something I need to discuss with you. Can I get you   
anything?   
  
SEVEN  
I don't require liquid nutrients at this time.   
  
JANEWAY  
Then make yourself comfortable. Please sit.   
  
Seven would ordinarily remain standing but senses something from the Captain. She takes a seat on the sofa next to her.   
  
JANEWAY  
How are you feeling?   
  
SEVEN  
(suspicious)  
Fine Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
The Doctor informed me about your visit to him this morning.   
  
SEVEN  
(clinching her jaw)  
The Doctor was supposed to respect my privacy. What did he tell   
you?   
  
JANEWAY  
All he told me is that you're becoming distracted by reoccurring   
dreams. I was hoping you could fill me in. Maybe I can help you.   
  
SEVEN  
He did not give you specifics?   
  
Janeway trying on her best poker face is unable to fool the ex-drone.   
  
JANEWAY  
I can't lie to you Seven. The reason I asked you here is because there   
are things you need to know. These images you've been seeing are flashbacks, not dreams.   
  
SEVEN  
(nervous)  
Explain.   
  
JANEWAY  
You're recovering from four months of memory loss. The images   
of you and Chakotay are real.   
  
Seven stands up and walks away from Janeway. She turns around and begins to recall her latest image.   
  
SEVEN  
The Commander and I were in a cave. Did this happen?   
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, you and Chakotay were stranded in a cave for several days.   
What else do you remember?   
  
Seven's eyes widen and she begins to flush. She doesn't want to admit what happened in the cave and heads for the door. Janeway quickly approaches Seven and grabs her arm.   
  
JANEWAY  
It's okay Seven. I'm here as your friend.   
  
She guides Seven back to the sofa and both take their seat. Seven's eyes focus on the ground as she begins to speak.   
  
SEVEN  
Commander Chakotay and I were kissing.   
  
JANEWAY  
(trying to conceal her smile)  
Seven, this isn't a surprise to me.   
  
Seven's eyes meet her Captain's.   
  
SEVEN  
You knew about this?   
  
JANEWAY  
Not exactly...I don't know what happened in the cave but I do know   
that you and Chakotay have feelings for each other.   
  
SEVEN  
(surprised)  
I don't understand. How can this be?   
  
JANEWAY  
It's a long story Seven and some of the information may be too much   
for you to handle at one time.   
  
SEVEN  
(concentrating)  
This is beginning to make sense. I have felt an emptiness inside me as though something was missing. Captain, I can handle the information, please tell me.   
  
JANEWAY  
All right. I'll start from the beginning.   
  
After a couple hours, Janeway described in complete detail of the past four months. Seven took in the information as best she could. From her holodeck simulations with the holographic Chakotay to her fail-safe operation to her romance with Chakotay to her re-assimilation; Seven remained in disbelief as the events of her life unfolded before her. As soon as Janeway was through filling her in, both reported to sickbay where the Doctor was waiting to examine Seven's cortical functions.   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
DOCTOR  
Well, it looks like everything is still stabilized. How do you feel   
Seven?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm uncertain.   
  
DOCTOR  
(concerned)  
Do you have any pain?   
  
SEVEN  
No Doctor, I have no discomfort. I am uncertain as to how to respond   
to all that's happened in the past few months.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, you'll have plenty of time to absorb the information.   
  
DOCTOR  
I suggest you regenerate for the next few hours.   
  
  
SEVEN  
I will comply.   
  
Seven exits sickbay and returns to her domain in cargo bay 2. She approaches her console to program her regeneration cycle and is distracted by another image of herself and Chakotay in a romantic embrace. She closes her eyes and nods her head in disbelief then resumes programming her alcove for regeneration.   
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  



	2. Act Two

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: By popular demand, this is the sequel to Resistance Is Futile. It's been a month since Seven of Nine has recovered from her re-assimilation. She is fully healed and has returned to her duties. Though appearing to be back to her usual form, she is distracted by images of experiences she has no recollection of.   
  
Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2   
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
"Captain's Log star date 55972.10. After reviewing both ships logs and personal logs, Seven of Nine has retained full knowledge of the previous events of the past four months, including her affiliation with a certain First Officer. With the Doctor closely monitoring her cortical functions, it has been determined that Seven is no immediate danger of the fail-safe mechanism shutting down her higher brain functions. Unfortunately, even with the knowledge of her relationship with Chakotay, it seems Seven no longer exhibits the feelings she once had for him. The Doctor suggests for Chakotay to spend some time with Seven so she can re-familiarize herself with his company. In the meantime Voyager is long overdue for complete overhaul. We have temporarily set down on an M-Class planet in the outer reaches of the Devron system to commence repairs. Computer...end log."   
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven is running a system wide diagnostic when she is visited by Chakotay. She is visibly uncomfortable by his presence and is unable to make eye contact with him.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Good morning.   
  
SEVEN  
(barely acknowledging him)  
Commander.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
How are you?   
  
SEVEN  
I am well, thank you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's good to hear. I was wondering if you had plans for this evening?   
  
SEVEN  
(she looks at him with a suspicious look)  
Why do you ask?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
No particular reason. I'd just like to spend some time with you   
if that's all right.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not sure it's a good idea.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Why do you say that?   
  
SEVEN  
(looks away)  
I'm uncertain.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(moving to face Seven)  
Listen Seven, I know you're uncomfortable with knowing that   
we had a relationship. I don't expect us to continue where we   
left off. I care about you. I just want to make sure you're okay   
and spend some time with you if you'll permit me.   
  
SEVEN  
(resigned to accept his offer)  
My duty shift ends at 1800 hours.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Good. Meet me in the messhall? We'll have some dinner.   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Commander.   
  
Chakotay smiles and turns to exit Astrometrics. As the doors close behind the Commander, another image of Chakotay kissing the ex-drone begins to invade Seven's mind. She does her best to ignore the vision by returning to work.   
  
INT. CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM  
  
door chime  
  
JANEWAY  
Enter.   
  
The door slides open to reveal Chakotay.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I've got the latest engineering report. They're making rapid   
progress.   
  
Janeway takes a PADD from Chakotay and begins to read the report.   
  
JANEWAY  
Excellent. Tell B'Elanna I'm pleased with her performance.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
It might mean more if you tell her yourself.   
  
JANEWAY  
Noted. How are you doing Chakotay?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Good.   
  
JANEWAY  
How are things with Seven? Is she coming around?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm not sure. But I'll find out later on. We're meeting in the   
messhall for dinner.   
  
JANEWAY  
Be careful Chakotay. Don't push.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I won't Kathryn. The last thing I want to do is hurt her.   
  
JANEWAY  
We've never really discussed this but were you in love with her?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(hesitating)  
Yes.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling slightly)  
Do you still love her?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(looking away)  
Yes.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
Then don't give up on her. Come on, lets get some fresh air.  
  
INT. ENGINEERING  
  
B'Elanna crawls on her hands and knees in a Jeffries Tube and finds Seven sitting with her back against a wall with her eyes shut.   
  
Another image enters Seven's mind involving Chakotay. This time the ex-Maquis officer is shown kissing Seven as he carries her across a room is lowered onto a bed. The image continues until she is interrupted by B'Elanna and brought back to reality.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Seven...what are you doing here?   
  
SEVEN  
(startled)  
Lieutenant.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(concerned)  
Are you okay? You seem miles away.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm distracted but I'm fine. Thank you for your concern.   
I'll leave you to your work.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Seven, you don't seem fine. Do you want to talk about it?   
  
For the last few years the half Klingon Engineer and ex-drone were just shipmates and didn't get along on a personal level. But, for some reason, it seems appropriate for the very pregnant B'Elanna to lend an ear to the vulnerable ex-drone.   
  
SEVEN  
(looking down)  
As you may know, I've recently reclaimed my memories from the   
past four months. It seems during that time I had a relationship with someone.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(surprised)  
Chakotay...right?   
  
Seven looks up and stares at B'Elanna.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Relax Seven. I was just taking a wild guess.   
  
SEVEN  
Your guess is correct, Lieutenant.  
  
B'ELANNA  
How do you feel about him now?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm uncertain. The Commander still has feelings for me but   
I'm afraid I may hurt him.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Why would you hurt him? Do you have any feelings for him as well?   
  
SEVEN  
I don't know. Even if I did have feelings for him, I can't allow myself   
to care for him or anyone.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Why not?   
  
SEVEN  
As a drone, the Hive Mind had certain safeguards to insure the   
cohesiveness of its collective. One of them is a fail-safe mechanism,   
which shuts down higher brain functions if exposed to strong emotions.   
If I allow myself to feel for anyone, I may be endangering my life. If I   
allow the Commander to feel for me, my loss will be devastating to him.   
  
B'ELANNA  
I see your dilemma. But, what constitutes strong emotions?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm uncertain. That is why I'm not going to allow myself such an   
affiliation.   
  
B'ELANNA  
I don't think you're being fair to yourself. Is there something the   
Doctor can do to repair this fail-safe mechanism?   
  
SEVEN  
The Doctor is considering a procedure but needs to run some long-term simulations before attempting it.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Well, that sounds encouraging. If anyone can figure it out, I'm sure   
it would be him. In the meantime what are you going to do about Chakotay?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm meeting the Commander for dinner tonight in the messhall.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Does he know about the fail-safe device?   
  
SEVEN  
I don't think so.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Maybe you should tell him. See how he reacts.   
  
SEVEN  
I just may do that. Thank you Lieutenant. I'll keep you informed.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Please do.   
  
SEVEN  
Before I leave, do you require my assistance?   
  
B'ELANNA  
Not at this moment but thank you for offering.   
  
Seven acknowledges B'Elanna and begins to crawl her way through the narrow Jefferies tube.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT TWO  



	3. Act Three

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: By popular demand, this is the sequel to Resistance Is Futile. It's been a month since Seven of Nine has recovered from her re-assimilation. She is fully healed and has returned to her duties. Though appearing to be back to her usual form, she is distracted by images of experiences she has no recollection of.   
  
Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2   
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:   
  
INT. MESSHALL  
  
It's 1800 hours and Seven enters the messhall to find Chakotay waiting for her at an empty table. As Seven approaches, Chakotay rises from his chair to greet the ex-drone.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I've taken the liberty in replicating some dinner for us, I hope that's acceptable.   
  
SEVEN  
It is sufficient...thank you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Please....Have a seat.   
  
Seven takes the seat across from Chakotay and places a napkin on her lap. She's more nervous than hungry and is unable to eat.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What's wrong?   
  
SEVEN  
How involved were we?   
  
Chakotay is taken by surprise by Seven's directness.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What do you mean?   
  
SEVEN  
Were we lovers?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(almost choking on his food)  
Do you really want me to answer that right now?   
  
SEVEN  
No. You don't need to anymore. Goodnight Commander.  
  
Seven stands up and begins to walk away. Chakotay grabs her arm before she is able to escape.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven...please...sit down. I'll tell you whatever you want to know.   
Where would you like me to start.   
  
SEVEN  
From the beginning will suffice.   
  
As requested, Chakotay started from the beginning. He informed her about their shared vision quest while Seven was in a coma to their first kiss in the cave dwelling to their first and only time making love in her quarters. Seven seemed uncomfortable with the knowledge of their intimate relations but was more concerned about Chakotay's feelings than her own.   
  
SEVEN  
This must be difficult for you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
It is. Especially because my feelings for you haven't changed.   
  
SEVEN  
I apologize for the pain I've caused you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You don't owe me an apology. You did nothing wrong.   
  
SEVEN  
Commander, I am unsure what it is you expect from me.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I don't expect your feelings to return for me overnight. All I'm   
asking for is to spend some time together, to get to know each   
other again.   
  
SEVEN  
Did the Captain or Doctor inform you of my fail-safe device?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
No, what is it?   
  
SEVEN  
It's a Borg device within my cortical node that prevents me from   
feeling strong emotions. If I achieve a certain amount of emotional stimulus, my cortical node may shut down and endanger my life.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I had no idea. A few months ago when the Doctor removed your   
cortical node you were able to experience strong emotions.   
  
SEVEN  
I don't recall those emotions but that is correct.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
So what are you telling me?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm trying to explain to you that it would be dangerous for both   
of us to resume our relationship.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I refuse to accept this. Isn't there something the Doctor can do for   
you?   
  
SEVEN  
(looking sad)  
At the present...No.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling slightly)  
Well then, until there's a treatment, we'll just get to know each other   
as friends if that's okay with you.   
  
SEVEN  
It is an acceptable arrangement.   
  
On that note they continue eating their perspective meals.   
  
2200 hours. Seven enters cargo bay 2 and prepares for regeneration.   
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
SEVEN  
Computer...begin regeneration cycle.   
  
Seven steps up and positions herself in her alcove. Within seconds her eyes close and her regeneration commences.   
  
After an hour of regenerating, Seven's eyes begin to move below her eyelids.   
  
INT. CREW QUARTERS (SEVEN'S DREAM)   
  
The lights are dim and candles are lit. The mood is sensual and so are its occupants. The First Officer and ex-drone are immersed in passionate kisses. Their arms wrapped snuggly around each other's torsos as they continue their journey towards intimate bliss. With their hearts beating faster, their temperatures rise, and knees begin to fall weak. Chakotay guides the object of his affections across the room and lowers her onto the bed. He reaches behind her neck and unfastens the zipper that confines her curvaceous frame. She sits up and removes his tunic, then undershirt leaving him bare chested. He continues to unfasten her one piece biosuit and lowers the material to her waist. They embrace with more force closing any space between them then fall back onto the bed as their kisses deepen and their hands begin their exploration of each other. Seven lets out a soft moan and arches her back as her partner continues to pleasures her.   
  
"Regeneration cycle incomplete", says the ships computer.   
  
Seven's regeneration cycle is disrupted once more as her eyes open.  
Seven steps down from her alcove and notices she is covered in sweat. Concerned about the current images and sensations, Seven leaves her domain and heads for sickbay. This time the Doctor is there working.   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
The door swishes open and a frazzled Seven enters sickbay.   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, its 0300 hours, are you okay?   
  
As Seven approaches the Doctor, he notices her perspiration and automatically pulls out his medical tricorder to scan his favorite ex-Borg protégé. When his scan is complete, his eyebrows arch in amusement.   
  
SEVEN  
(concerned)  
What is it Doctor?   
  
DOCTOR  
It seems your hormone levels are elevated. What have you been   
doing this evening?   
  
SEVEN  
Regenerating...why?   
  
DOCTOR  
According to these readings, you're sexually aroused.   
  
SEVEN  
(embarrassed)  
This can't be. Are you sure I'm not malfunctioning?   
  
DOCTOR  
I'm sure Seven. You're perfectly fine. Did you have another dream?   
  
SEVEN  
(blushing)  
Yes.   
  
DOCTOR  
I see...well, I'm no expert in this field but as Lieutenant Paris would   
Say...you need a cold shower.   
  
SEVEN  
(annoyed)  
Is that you're only advise for me? Can't you give me something to   
block these sensations?   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, there's nothing wrong with you. I have no course of treatment. You'll just have to find a way to occupy yourself.   
  
SEVEN  
Very well. Please don't discuss this with anyone.   
  
DOCTOR  
(smiling)  
You have my word Seven.   
  
On that note, Seven exits sickbay and heads for the messhall where she approaches a food replicator.   
  
INT. MESSHALL  
  
SEVEN  
Computer...one piece of New York Cheesecake.   
  
Seven retrieves a plate containing the dessert and sits at a table, which is partially in the dark. Due to the hour, the messhall is empty. Seven pulls out a PADD and begins to review her assignments for the day.   
  
But she is not alone for long. From a distance, Captain Janeway enters the messhall and retrieves a cup of coffee. She looks over and notices Seven.   
  
JANEWAY  
I thought I was the only one with insomnia. Is everything okay?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
So, what brings you here at this dreadful hour?   
  
SEVEN  
I had problems regenerating. I went to see the Doctor and he   
recommended I try to occupy myself.  
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
With a piece of cheesecake? That should do it. Is your alcove malfunctioning?   
  
SEVEN  
No.   
  
JANEWAY  
Did you have another dream?   
  
Seven looks up at her Captain and begins to blush.   
  
SEVEN  
I'd rather not discuss it.   
  
Sensing her discomfort, Janeway decides to back off and offer another suggestion.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
Well, taken that neither of us is able to sleep. How about a game   
of velocity? It has less calories than that piece of cheesecake and it'll   
keep us both occupied. What do you say?   
  
SEVEN  
Sounds like a reasonable option. I will join you.   
  
Both women exit the messhall and head for the holodeck.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  



	4. Act Four

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: By popular demand, this is the sequel to Resistance Is Futile. It's been a month since Seven of Nine has recovered from her re-assimilation. She is fully healed and has returned to her duties. Though appearing to be back to her usual form, she is distracted by images of experiences she has no recollection of.   
  
Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2   
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:   
  
INT. HOLODECK TWO  
  
"Final point and match to Captain Janeway" Announces the ship's computer.   
  
JANEWAY  
Good game Seven, you almost had me.   
  
SEVEN  
Almost doesn't count. You're a frustrating opponent.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, would you rather I let you win?   
  
SEVEN  
No, this will give me reason to practice. Eventually I will succeed   
in defeating you.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
That's the spirit. Come on, let's get something to drink.   
  
SEVEN  
(hesitating)  
I don't require a liquid supplement at this time, please proceed without   
me.   
  
JANEWAY  
After that kind of a workout, you need to replenish your electrolytes  
or is it you're avoiding seeing someone in particular.   
  
Unable to fool the Captain, Seven of Nine decides to discuss her situation.   
  
SEVEN  
Captain, you've had relationships in the past.   
  
JANEWAY  
Is that a question or a statement?   
  
SEVEN  
I apologize for the declaration. How did you deal with your feelings   
for your fiancée when you were first stranded in the Delta Quadrant?   
  
Janeway is taken by surprise by Seven's interest in her personal life.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, it was very difficult. We were in love and were planning on   
spending the rest of our lives together. When the Caretaker propelled   
us 75,000 light years away, the thought of not being with Mark was unbearable. But as ship's Captain, I had to set aside my personal feelings   
and provide leadership to the crew.   
  
SEVEN  
So, you occupied yourself?   
  
JANEWAY  
As best I could.   
  
SEVEN  
Were you successful?   
  
JANEWAY  
No. The feelings never go away. You just learn to live with the pain   
or do something about it.   
  
SEVEN  
...and what did you decide?   
  
JANEWAY  
I'm still living with the pain. How about you? Why all the sudden interest  
in my love life?   
  
SEVEN  
My feelings for Commander Chakotay are conflicted. This evening while   
I was regenerating, I had another dream of an intimate nature. These   
images are becoming more vivid and seem to be increasing in frequency. They're becoming a distraction and are interfering with my activities.   
  
JANEWAY  
Oh? In what way?   
  
SEVEN  
The Doctor recommended I take a cold shower.   
  
JANEWAY  
(amused, trying to conceal her smile)  
I see your problem. Don't worry Seven, we've all been there.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm uncertain as to how to proceed.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, you obviously have feelings for Chakotay. I suggest you get to   
know him better on a friendship level. Don't fight your feelings, Seven.   
Connecting with another individual is a wonderful and rare experience.   
Let things progress naturally.   
  
SEVEN  
But Captain, what about my fail-safe mechanism?   
  
JANEWAY  
The Doctor is monitoring you closely. We don't even know if it's still active. I'm sure if anything should happen, the Doctor will be there.   
  
SEVEN  
(thinking about it)  
Thank you for your candor, Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Anytime Seven.   
  
Both women exit the holodeck and travel to their separate destinations.   
  
INT. CHAKOTAY'S OFFICE  
  
Chakotay is buried in reports and is visited by B'Elanna.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Good morning Lieutenant. What can I do for you?   
  
B'ELANNA  
Nothing. I'm just visiting.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
You're checking up on me, aren't you?   
  
B'ELANNA  
Do I need a reason to visit?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm fine...thank you for your concern. How's your pregnancy coming  
along?   
  
B'ELANNA  
Don't try to change the subject Chakotay. I'm here about Seven.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Now what has she done? B'Elanna, you're a senior officer, work it out.   
  
B'ELANNA  
That's not why I'm here. Actually, we're getting along.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(curious)  
Then what is this about?   
  
B'ELANNA  
I found Seven in a Jeffries Tube. She wasn't herself. She seemed   
miles away. We talked and she admitted she has feelings for you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
She told you about us? Who else knows?   
  
B'ELANNA  
Just Tom and myself. Seven didn't tell me, I guessed and she didn't   
deny it.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(acknowledging him)  
What are you going to do about her?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Nothing. What can I do?   
  
B'ELANNA  
You have feelings for her, don't you?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Yes but my feelings are irrelevant.  
  
B'ELANNA  
You're beginning to sound like Seven. If you have feelings for her,   
than go after her.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling slightly)  
I'll think about it.   
  
Feeling satisfied with their discussion, B'Elanna exits the office and proceeds to engineering.   
  
EXT. PLANET'S SURFACE  
  
With repairs continuing, the majority of the crew are taking advantage of being on the planet's surface.   
  
NEELIX  
Captain, if it's all right, I'd like to take an away team to gather some   
spices and plants for the messhall.   
  
JANEWAY  
Permission granted.   
  
Neelix motions to a few crewmen and venture away from Voyager.   
  
SEVEN  
Captain, sensors are detecting mineral deposits approximately 5   
kilometers from our position. We may be able to convert some of   
their properties to integrate with Voyager's neural circuitry. I'd like Commander Tuvok to accompany me and investigate this closer.   
  
JANEWAY  
Commander Tuvok is in the process of re-calibrating our weapon's   
system.   
  
SEVEN  
What about Ensign Kim?   
  
JANEWAY  
He's working with B'Elanna on reconfiguring the warp core.   
  
SEVEN  
Lieutenant Paris?   
  
JANEWAY  
He's working on propulsion.   
  
SEVEN  
Then, I'll go alone.   
  
JANEWAY  
No you won't Seven. Someone must accompany you. Take   
Commander Chakotay, he's available.   
  
SEVEN  
But Captain...  
  
JANEWAY  
I don't have time to argue with you Seven, that's an order.   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Captain.   
  
At that moment, Seven takes a deep breath and taps her comm. Badge.  
  
SEVEN  
Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(V.O.)  
Chakotay here.   
  
SEVEN  
Commander, the Captain has suggested you accompany me on   
the surface. Are you available?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(V.O.)  
You're in luck. On my way.   
  
As Chakotay exits Voyager, he notices Seven carrying a black case on her shoulder.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
So, what's this all about?   
  
SEVEN  
We are to investigate mineral deposits approximately 5 kilometers   
from here.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Can we transport to those coordinates?   
  
SEVEN  
Not presently. Transporter control is temporarily offline. Would you   
prefer we take a shuttle?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
No, the exercise and fresh air will do us some good. Let's go.   
  
Seven somewhat acknowledges Chakotay and begins lead the way.   
  
EXT. VOYAGER (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
Icheb has been monitoring the sensors and begins to detect some activity. He hails the Captain as a result of his findings. All senior staff congregate in Astrometrics with the exception of Chakotay and Seven.   
  
JANEWAY  
Okay Icheb, you've got our full attention. Tell us what you've got.   
  
ICHEB  
Yes Captain. Long-ranged sensors are picking up an energy disturbance.   
It may be an ionic storm. I've been monitoring it's progression for the   
past couple of hours and have noticed that the closer it gets, the more interference it has on our sensors.   
  
TUVOK  
If we remain on the surface and allow the anomaly to reach us, Voyager may become vulnerable to its effects.   
  
JANEWAY  
How much time do we have?   
  
TUVOK  
A couple hours at most.   
  
JANEWAY  
That doesn't leave us much time. B'Elanna, what's the status of the   
warp core?   
  
B'ELANNA  
We'll have it operational in time.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tom, is propulsion up?   
  
TOM  
Yes ma'am.   
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, work with Icheb. Report to me in one hour.   
  
HARRY  
Yes Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
All right, we've got work to do.  
  
Janeway dismisses her senior staff and makes a ship wide announcement to begin evacuation. In addition, she attempts to hail Chakotay and Seven but receives no response and orders Tom to take the Delta Flyer out to find them who doesn't having any luck in finding his shipmates. He hails Voyager with an update.  
  
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
TOM  
Captain, I've been circling for the past hour. There's no answer to my   
hails and I'm no longer detecting their life signs.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Understood. We'll have to come back for them. Return to Voyager.   
  
TOM  
(upset)  
Yes ma'am, on my way.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT FOUR 


	5. Act Five

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: By popular demand, this is the sequel to Resistance Is Futile. It's been a month since Seven of Nine has recovered from her re-assimilation. She is fully healed and has returned to her duties. Though appearing to be back to her usual form, she is distracted by images of experiences she has no recollection of.   
  
Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2   
  
ACT FIVE  
  
FADE IN:   
  
It's been two hours since last communicating with Voyager. Seven and Chakotay have entered a mine which happens to be filled with various minerals. Both have been silent and avoiding eye contact with each other. As they begin to collect samples, they make a new discovery.   
  
EXT. PLANET'S SURFACE  
  
CHAKOTAY  
What is it?   
  
SEVEN  
(running a scan with her tricorder)  
There appears to be some kind of control room beyond this wall.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Are you detecting any life signs?   
  
SEVEN  
No.  
  
Chakotay taps his comm. Badge to hail the Captain.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Away team to Voyager.   
  
No answer.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Chakotay to Voyager, please respond.   
  
Still no answer. Chakotay gives Seven a concerned look.   
  
SEVEN  
Commander, my readings are erratic. I'm no longer detecting Voyager.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What do you mean? Voyager can't just vanish.   
  
SEVEN  
It's quite possible that Voyager had to launch.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Without us? That doesn't seem likely. Something might be interfering  
with our sensors. I suggest we return to Voyager immediately.   
  
Seven continues to scan their vicinity as they begin their trek back to their ship. When they reach Voyager's landing coordinates, they notice it has in fact launched without them. They also notice that the weather is about to take a turn for the worse as well.   
  
With the wind kicking up and slaps of thunder and lightening forming, large drops of rain and ice begin to fall. As the storm intensifies, bolts of electricity begin to strike vertically causing tiny explosions as they collide with the ground. Seven and Chakotay are forced to take shelter in a cave.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Where did this come from?   
  
Seven says nothing. Instead she just sits on the ground and wraps her arms around her knees. She begins to shiver.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven, are you okay?   
  
She puts her head down and says nothing. Chakotay walks over and sits next to her. He extends his arms toward her but she flinches away from him.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(concerned)  
What's wrong?   
  
She says nothing. This time he grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to look at him. Seven has a terrified expression on her face. At that moment, he extends his arms around her and holds her until her shivering stops. She allows the closeness this time.   
  
As the storm is beginning to lighten, both Seven and Chakotay are transported off the planet. But to their surprise, they don't materialize on Voyager. They rise to their feet and notice they are in dark empty room with only a small light shining on them.   
  
EXT. VOYAGER (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, any word on Chakotay and Seven?   
  
HARRY  
No Captain, according to our sensors, there's nobody left on the planet.   
  
JANEWAY  
How can that be? Where did they go?   
  
TUVOK  
It is quite possible when we lost our sensors, another vessel may have   
gone into orbit and acquired them.   
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge to Astrometrics.   
  
ICHEB  
(in Astrometrics, V.O.)  
Icheb here Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Icheb, we've lost contact with Chakotay and Seven. We think they   
may have been acquired by another vessel. Have you detected any   
other activity?   
  
ICHEB  
(V.O)  
Sensors are detecting increased graviton emissions, but no other vessels   
in this vicinity.   
  
TUVOK  
Captain, a cloaked vessel would be consistent with these findings.   
  
JANEWAY  
Icheb, recalibrate our sensors to detect the graviton emissions. Look for   
a warp trail.   
  
ICHEB  
(V.O.)  
Yes Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, the only people I know of who still use cloak technology are the Romulans. But what would they be doing in the Delta Quadrant?   
  
TUVOK  
Unknown.   
  
INT. ALIEN SHIP   
  
Chakotay and Seven have been scrutinizing their cell for a means to escape but are unsuccessful. They realize there are no seams or panels to observe and are finally resigned to the fact that they are prisoners on an alien vessel.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Are you okay? You had me worried back there.   
  
SEVEN  
I am undamaged. Thank you for your concern.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven, it's more than concern. I care about you.   
  
SEVEN  
It would be wise for you to move on. I cannot return your affection.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Cannot or will not? I know you have feelings for me.   
  
SEVEN  
(looking away)  
My feelings are irrelevant.   
  
Chakotay begins to chuckle.   
  
SEVEN  
What's so funny?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
B'Elanna came to my office earlier, she was concerned about you. I told   
her my feelings for you were irrelevant as well. She told me I was beginning to sound like you. Do you really believe feelings are irrelevant?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm uncertain.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(positions himself to face her)  
Seven, can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me.   
  
SEVEN  
(barely audible)  
I cannot.   
  
Chakotay takes her chin in his hand and kisses her softly on the lips. She closes her eyes and begins to smile. Suddenly the room is brightly lit causing Chakotay and Seven to squint until their eyes can adjust. A humanoid figure begins to approach them. To their surprise as the figure comes closer, they realize it is a Romulan.   
  
EXT. VOYAGER (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
Icheb finds something. He hails the bridge.   
  
ICHEB  
Astrometrics to bridge.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Janeway here.   
  
ICHEB  
Captain, I've located the warp trail.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Nice work Icheb. I'm sending Tuvok and Harry to assist you.   
  
Within minutes, Tuvok and Harry are in Astrometrics and have confirmed the warp signature is Romulan. After reporting the news to the Captain, they alter course.   
  
INT. ALIEN VESSEL  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Why have you brought us here?   
  
ROMULAN COMMANDER  
You were trespassing on our territory. We couldn't let you interfere.   
  
SEVEN  
The control room in the mine.   
  
ROM. CMDR.  
That's correct. That technology belongs to us.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We're not interested in your technology. However, we'd like you to   
return us to our ship. We're from the Star Ship Voyager.  
  
ROM. CMDR.  
I'm afraid I can't do that. You two will remain here and serve us.   
  
SEVEN  
We will do no such thing. If you don't release us, our Captain will pursue you.   
  
ROM. CMDR.  
Our ship is equipped with stealth technology. They will never be able to locate us. Speaking of technology, I understand the Borg are quite ahead   
of our time. You will be very useful especially after we've extracted your implants and nanoprobes.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
If you hurt one hair on her, I'll kill you!   
  
ROM. CMDR.  
You are in no position to make threats. So, as they say in the Collective, "Resistance is futile".   
Silence him and take her to the science lab!   
  
Chakotay is knocked out by a blow to the head and collapses on the ground. Seven calls out Chakotay's name and is dragged out of the room.   
  
EXT. VOYAGER (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
HARRY  
Captain, I'm picking up a vessel. It's directly ahead of us.   
  
JANEWAY  
Are Chakotay and Seven on board?   
  
HARRY  
Yes Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge to engineering.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(in engineering, V.O.)  
Torres here.   
  
JANEWAY  
Are transporters operational?   
  
B'ELANNA  
No Captain, not for another hour or so.   
  
JANEWAY  
Get those transporters online!   
  
B'ELANNA  
Aye Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, hail them.   
  
HARRY  
No response Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Hail them again.   
  
HARRY  
Still no response.   
  
JANEWAY  
Open a channel.   
  
HARRY  
Channel open.   
  
JANEWAY  
This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Star Ship Voyager.   
You're holding two of our crewman. Release them to us immediately   
or we will open fire.   
  
No response.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tom, take the Delta Flyer. Try to get close enough to transport them.   
  
TOM  
Yes Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, raise shields and prepare to target their weapons array.   
  
TUVOK  
Shields up, ready Captain.   
  
The Delta Flyer leaves the shuttle bay.   
  
INT. ALIEN VESSEL  
  
Seven is in a weakened state and is returned to the cell. Chakotay rises to his feet and helps Seven to sit.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Are you all right?   
  
SEVEN  
They've extracted several nanoprobes. I will need time to recover.   
I am weak and require rest. They plan to resume their extraction soon.   
  
Sitting next to her, he extends his arm around her as she rests her head on his shoulder.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We've got to find a way to communicate with Voyager.   
  
SEVEN  
(raises her head to look at Chakotay)  
I'm sure Captain Janeway is already pursuing this vessel.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You're probably right. Get some rest.   
  
Just as Seven closes her eyes, the Romulans are back for more extractions. Chakotay is determined to protect Seven and stands in their way.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Leave her alone! You're killing her!   
  
Without warning one of the Romulan soldiers fires his weapon at Chakotay. He falls to the ground unconscious. Seven runs over to him and takes his head in her lap. At the same time, the Romulan vessel begins to shake. Voyager and the Delta Flyer are launching an attack simultaneously.   
  
SEVEN  
(holding his head in her lap)  
Commander...why did you do it?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(labored breathing)  
I...I love you Seven. I always have.   
  
SEVEN  
(voice cracking)  
You have to hold on Commander...  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling, eyes closing)  
Call me Chakotay.   
  
SEVEN  
(eyes tearing up)  
Chakotay... hold on, Voyagers here. We'll get you to sickbay...  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(eyes closed, tear running down his cheek )  
So tired...need to sleep. Love you... always...  
  
His body goes limp. He's gone.   
  
SEVEN  
(gripping his body tightly in her arms and begins to cry uncontrollably)  
No! You can leave me! Not now! I never told you...   
  
Seven begins to cry and wail in angst while rocking Chakotay in her arms. Without warning she and Chakotay are beamed on board the Delta Flyer while Voyager continues to attack the Romulan vessel.   
  
The Romulan vessel finally retreats. The Delta Flyer enters the shuttle bay and Seven and Chakotay are transported to sickbay.   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
DOCTOR  
Sickbay to bridge  
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Go ahead doctor, how are they?   
  
DOCTOR  
(upset)  
Captain...You'd better get down here.   
  
A look of dread comes over Janeway's face. Within minutes, she enters sickbay to find Chakotay lying on a biobed without any vital activity. Seven doesn't acknowledge her Captain's presence and continues to face a wall, hiding her pain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Is he?   
  
DOCTOR  
Yes Captain. He arrived in sickbay in this condition. There was nothing   
I could have done.   
  
SEVEN  
(wiping her tears, she approaches the Doctor and Janeway)  
Yes there is. Give him my nanoprobes.   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, your nanoprobes have been seriously depleted. I can't extract   
them without endangering your life.   
  
SEVEN  
I'll recover. He will not!   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, I know your upset, we all are but we can't bring back everyone   
that dies. It's not natural. Chakotay wouldn't want it that way.   
  
SEVEN  
(angry)  
How do you know what he wants! He's dead because he tried to protect me!   
  
JANEWAY  
(putting a hand on her shoulder)  
I know its painful but...  
  
SEVEN  
(pulls awayn from Janeway, crying uncontrollably)  
It hurts too much...I can't go on without him.   
  
JANEWAY  
You're in love with him, aren't you?   
  
Seven lifts her head and stops crying.   
  
SEVEN  
(barely audible)  
Yes.   
  
JANEWAY  
Doctor, can it be done?   
  
DOCTOR  
I'll start reprogramming your nanoprobes immediately. I also want to   
run a diagnostic on Seven' cortical node. If this doesn't constitute as   
strong emotions, I don't know what does.   
  
It's a lengthy process. Due to the amount of trauma to Chakotay's body, the nanoprobes are administered several times. Meanwhile, Seven has remained at his bedside waiting for some evidence of life.   
  
EXT. FOREST (CHAKOTAY'S VISION QUEST)  
  
Green foliage is all around as large trees block the sunlight. An animal appears as it leaps over fallen trunks and heads for a stream. As the animal reaches the pond we see its reflection. At first it appears on four legs and has the face of a beast but a metamorphosis occurs and the image is replaced by Chakotay's face. Another image appears in the water and appears to be standing behind him. It is a human female. He turns around as she takes his hand in hers. He rises to his feet and notices the female is Seven of Nine.   
  
His life signs have returned.   
  
His eyes open.   
  
His hand is being held by Seven. Her eyes tear up, she's smiling tiredly.   
  
DOCTOR  
Welcome back Commander. You really have gone where no man   
has gone before. How do you feel?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm okay, what happened?   
  
DOCTOR  
You died. You can thank Seven, she brought you back with her nanoprobes. If you'll excuse me.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(surprised, looks at Seven)  
Why did you do it?   
  
SEVEN  
(tearing up)  
Because...I love you.   
  
While continuing to hold his hand she reaches forward and places a kiss on Chakotay's lips. He smiles in return and rests her head on his chest. They lay there for a couple hours until Seven leaves to regenerate.   
  
After a few days Chakotay is released from sickbay and is fully recovered. He walks over to the astrometrics lab and finds Seven fast at work. Seven glances at the door as it swishes open.   
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Chakotay approaches Seven and plants a kiss on the back of her neck. She responds with a smile.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
The Doctors released me, he says I'm 100% recovered thanks   
to you.   
  
SEVEN  
(curious)  
Why me? I didn't do anything.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You motivated my recovery. I couldn't wait to see you.   
  
SEVEN  
(smiling)  
I'm pleased you're feeling better.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
So, now that I'm well again. I would love to see you later. How about dinner in my quarters at 1900 hours.   
  
SEVEN  
That will be acceptable. We have something to celebrate.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(curious)  
What is it?   
  
SEVEN  
(smirking)  
You'll just have to wait.   
  
Chakotay smiles and plants a brief kiss on Seven. She resumes her work.   
  
It's 1900 hours as Seven arrives at Chakotay's quarters with a bottle of wine.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
Wine, it is a special occasion. Now, I've been going crazy all day trying   
to figure out what your news is. So...tell me.   
  
SEVEN  
(smiling)  
When I thought I'd lost you, I was overwhelmed with emotion. The   
Doctor thought these strong emotions would cause my cortical node   
to shut down. So he ran a thorough diagnostic and discovered that   
when I was re-assimilated, the Borg installed an advanced node.   
I still have to regenerate but the fail-safe device is nowhere to be   
found. In other words, I'm free to feel...  
  
Before Seven can finish her sentence, Chakotay grabs her in his arms and kisses her deeply. She returns his kiss with more intensity.   
  
Standing in the middle of his quarters, they continue to kiss with as much passion as one can imagine. They finally break off their kisses and are left standing breathless.   
  
SEVEN  
Chakotay, I want something from you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What is it?   
  
SEVEN  
Make love to me.   
  
Without hesitation Chakotay lifts her in his arms, kisses her deeply and carries her off to his bedroom.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
THE END? 


	6. Act Six - The Kovarians

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: This is the ongoing sequel to Resistance Is Futile. It's been a month since Seven of Nine has recovered from her re-assimilation. She is fully healed and has returned to her duties. Though appearing to be back to her usual form, she is distracted by images of experiences she has no recollection of.   
  
Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2   
  
ACT SIX  
  
FADE IN:   
  
INT. CHAKOTAY'S QUARTERS  
  
Carrying Seven in his arms, Chakotay approaches his bedroom while receiving passionate kisses from his beloved ex-drone. He lowers her onto his bed and positions himself over her, careful not to impose his entire weight on her slender frame. He places Seven on her back and continues to kiss her deeply, exploring her welcoming mouth with his probing tongue unaware of the oxygen deprivation they are enduring. Seven breaks the seal of their lips long enough to take a breath then resumes with more intensity all the while removing Chakotay's Starfleet tunic and undershirt. Feeling his bare chest with her metallic hand ignites the Commander's desire to unclothe his significant other. Chakotay slowly rolls over on his back and places all of Seven's weight on his torso. He reaches around to the back of her neck, slowly unzips her plum color one-piece garment and gently strokes her bare back and shoulder blades. Seven responds by lifting her head and letting out a sigh.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(breathless)  
How much of this do you remember?   
  
SEVEN  
(breathless)  
Not much. But your touch is familiar. It is   
unfortunate we cannot experience the first time   
together.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
But we are. This is our first time in love with   
each other; this is all that matters.   
  
Seven lowers her head and places a long, passionate kiss on Chakotay's lips. When their lips depart, Chakotay slowly begins to lower Seven's garment exposing her shoulders. He kisses her on the lips and begins to leave small pecks on her neck, then shoulders, then collar bone. Seven arches her back and closes her eyes as her respiration and body temperature increases. She reaches down to feel a bulge forming in Chakotay's constricting regulation slacks.   
  
A ship-wide hail interrupts the mood.   
  
  
  
JANEWAY  
(on the bridge, V.O.)  
All senior officers report to the bridge!  
  
Both Seven and Chakotay look at each other in a state of disbelief.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(breathing heavily)  
This has got to be a joke   
  
SEVEN  
(breathless)  
If it's not, the Captain has impeccable timing.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(nodding his head and smiling)  
Come on...let's get going. The sooner we get there,   
the sooner we can get back.   
  
SEVEN  
(smirking while looking at Chakotay's pants)   
Uhh...maybe you should wait a few minutes.   
  
Chakotay looks down and begins to laugh.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You see what you do to me?   
  
Seven responds to his comment with a smile of her own.   
  
Both begin to straighten themselves as much as they can and exit the first officer's quarters. They enter a turbo lift then arrive on the bridge within minutes.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
We were beginning to worry about you two. What   
took you so long?   
  
SEVEN  
Our apologies Captain, we were....  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(interrupting)  
Working on Seven's gravimetric array.   
  
Janeway gives them both a smirk and changes the subject.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
So, what's this all about?   
  
HARRY  
We're receiving a distress call.   
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, but not just any distress call.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm listening.   
  
HARRY  
It's Federation.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Where is it coming from?   
  
SEVEN  
(at her post behind the Captain's chair)  
The signal is approximately ten light years away.   
Captain, there seem to be more than one.   
  
JANEWAY  
(goes to her feet to face Seven)  
Multiple distress calls? From whom?   
  
SEVEN  
I'll have more data from Astrometrics.   
  
JANEWAY  
Proceed! Report to me within the hour.   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Captain.   
  
Chakotay watches as Seven enters the turbo lift. Janeway notices Chakotay's expression as the ex-drone leaves the bridge.   
  
JANEWAY  
(whispering to Chakotay)  
Would you like to join her?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(clearing his throat)  
No, that's okay. I think she can handle it.   
  
Janeway gives her first officer another smirk as he continues to monitor the consul between the command seats.   
  
Within 30 minutes, Seven summons both Janeway and Chakotay to Astrometrics.   
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
JANEWAY  
What have you got?   
  
SEVEN  
Long ranged sensors have tracked the distress   
signals to a M-Class planet in the Kobalt   
system. I believe it's the third planet...Kovari.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Any life signs?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes, billions of them.   
  
JANEWAY  
What do you know about the inhabitants? Have   
the Borg ever come into contact with them?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes, the Borg avoided this planet, I suggest we   
do the same.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What would keep the Borg away? Didn't they feel   
the planet and its inhabitants were worthy of   
assimilation?   
  
Seven doesn't respond. She merely continues to scan for activity.   
  
JANEWAY  
I'd like to find out more about these people. We are   
explorers after all. We'll proceed on course at   
yellow alert and launch a probe. Seven, keep scanning   
the planet for anything unusual. The first sign of   
trouble, we'll high tail out of here.   
  
SEVEN  
(reluctantly agrees)  
Yes Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
I'll be on the bridge, keep me informed. Chakotay   
why don't you remain here with Seven, I'm sure   
she can use your assistance.   
  
This time Chakotay gives Janeway a smirk as she exits Astrometrics.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(walking towards Seven)  
You seem worried. What is it?   
  
SEVEN  
The Borg avoided this region for a reason.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
...And you think we should do the same.   
  
SEVEN  
I am divided, but Captain Janeway is resourceful   
and like she indicated...we are explorers.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
It was curiosity that killed the cat. I hope the same   
doesn't happen to Voyager.   
  
They share a concerned look and resume their scanning of the sector.   
  
After a long moment of silence, Chakotay attempts to change the mood of things.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(flirting)  
You're beautiful when you're scanning.   
  
SEVEN  
(trying to conceal a smile)  
Are you trying to distract me Commander?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Is it working?   
  
Seven smirks but doesn't answer. As she is about to respond a consul begins to light up and an alarm sounds off. Both go over to investigate.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
TUVOK  
Captain, a vessel is approaching.  
  
JANEWAY  
Raise shields! Tom...evasive maneuvers!  
  
TOM  
Yes, ma'am.   
  
SEVEN  
(from Astrometrics, V.O.)  
Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway  
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead Seven.   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
Captain, a probe has been launched from the   
third planet. We've tracked its warp signature...  
it's Kazon.   
  
All bridge officers exchange looks.   
  
JANEWAY  
Okay, we've got a Federation distress call and   
Kazon warp signature, does this make any sense   
to anyone?   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
There's more Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(Astrometrics, V.O.)  
We're receiving telemetry from our probe, it seems   
the planet is very diversified.   
  
JANEWAY  
What do you mean by diversified?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(V.O.)  
The planet's inhabitants are made up of hundreds if   
not thousands of different species.   
  
TUVOK  
Captain, the Kazon probe will be within scanning   
range in 30 seconds, shall we neutralize it?   
  
JANEWAY  
No, they're just as curious as we are. Let them scan   
us but get a weapon's lock on it just in case.   
  
TUVOK  
Yes Captain.   
  
HARRY  
The probe is within visual range.   
  
JANEWAY  
On screen.   
  
An octagon shaped metallic vessel appears on the screen and a beam of blue light shoots out and penetrates Voyager's hull.   
  
HARRY  
They're scanning us!   
  
JANEWAY  
Relax Ensign. Pleasant thoughts everyone.   
  
The blue light begins its exploration of Voyager's interior causing the crewmen to squint at its brightness. Within seconds, the beam vanishes and the octagon shaped probe warps off.   
  
JANEWAY  
Damage report!   
  
TUVOK  
None reported. But reports are coming in of   
missing crewmen.  
  
JANEWAY  
(shocked, she goes to her feet)  
What? Where did they go?   
  
TUVOK  
Unknown.   
  
JANEWAY  
That probe! Tom, track it and put us on an   
intercept course!  
  
As Janeway gives the order, she notices Tom is no longer at helm control. At the same moment, multiple hails come in from all over the ship, including engineering.   
  
TUVOK  
Captain, it seems Lt. Torres is no longer on   
Voyager as well.   
  
JANEWAY  
What the hell is going on!   
  
TUVOK  
Perhaps the readings from our own probe will help   
shed some light on our predicament.   
  
JANEWAY  
(acknowledging her tactical officer, she hails Astrometrics)  
Bridge to Astrometrics.   
  
No answer.   
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge to Seven of Nine.   
  
No reply.   
  
JANEWAY  
Janeway to Chakotay.   
  
Silence again. Janeway gives Tuvok a concerned look.   
  
TUVOK  
Computer...locate Seven of Nine and Commander   
Chakotay.   
  
MAIN COMPUTER  
"Seven of Nine and Commander Chakotay are not   
on board Voyager.   
  
TUVOK  
Computer...out of the ships compliment, how   
many crewmen is missing.   
  
MAIN COMPUTER  
"There are 12 crewmen unaccountable."   
  
TUVOK  
Computer, who are the missing crewmen?   
  
MAIN COMPUTER  
Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Paris, Lieutenant Torres, Ensign Ayala, Crewman Delaney, Seven of Nine, Ensign Mulcahey, Crewmen Nicoletti...  
  
JANEWAY  
(interrupting)  
That's enough! I want to know who's behind this.   
Set a course for the Kobalt system... maximum   
warp.   
  
The replacement helm officer acknowledges the command and sets the course and speed.  
  
TUVOK  
Captain, I must remind you of what Seven   
indicated. The Borg avoided this sector for a   
reason.   
  
JANEWAY  
I'm not about to leave 12 crewmen behind. Tuvok,   
you've got the bridge. Harry, join me in   
Astrometrics.   
  
HARRY  
Yes ma'am.   
  
Both Janeway and Harry exit through the turbo lift.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT SIX  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Act Seven

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: This is the ongoing sequel to Resistance Is Futile. It's been a month since Seven of Nine has recovered from her re-assimilation. She is fully healed and has returned to her duties. Though appearing to be back to her usual form, she is distracted by images of experiences she has no recollection of.   
  
Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2   
  
ACT SEVEN  
  
FADE IN:   
  
EXT. PLANET KOVARI (blues and greys with luminous white clouds)   
  
INT. KOVARIAN MEDICAL FACILITY   
  
The abducted crewmembers are lying unconscious strapped to gurneys. They have been stripped of their uniforms and are being held in place by thick straps. Among the twelve crewmen are Tom, B'Elanna, Chakotay and Seven. As they begin to regain consciousness, they begin to notice their alien surroundings and try to free themselves from their restraints. Just as they are about to make progress, a masked medical staff approach. They flip a switch and each crewmember receives a jolt from collars snuggly attached to their necks, which renders them unconscious once again.   
  
When they wake up, they are in a different surrounding resembling a tropical forest. Along with a foreign environment, they have been clothed in baggy white jump suits and left on the ground to awaken. Seven is the first to get to her feet while the rest of the crew slowly regain their bearings.   
  
SEVEN  
(looks around and sees Chakotay still unconscious)  
Commander, are you all right?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(slowly regaining consciousness)  
Yes, I'm fine, where are we?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not certain. The last planet on our sensors   
was Kovari.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Are you all right?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes, I am undamaged.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
How many of us are here?   
  
SEVEN  
I've counted twelve so far.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I see they've taken precautions. Our uniforms   
and communicators are gone. What's with these   
collars? I guess they don't want us to leave.   
  
SEVEN  
Apparently not.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
This place, I've been here before. But it was back   
on Earth.   
  
SEVEN  
It would seem our memories have been probed.   
This simulation was most likely prompted by   
your thoughts. These surroundings are of a   
pleasant nature.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
When we get back to earth, I'll take you there.   
But first we must find a way to get back to   
Voyager.   
  
As more of Voyager's crew regain consciousness, Tom and an angry B'Elanna approaches Seven and Chakotay.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Are you two okay?   
  
B'ELANNA  
What the hell is going on! Where are we and   
What's with these dog collars?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Relax B'Elanna. We're as much in the dark as   
you are. Seven, you said the Borg avoided this   
sector but you didn't say why. Now is as good   
time as any to enlighten us.   
  
SEVEN  
(hesitating)  
Species...One, Kovarian. Bi-pedal individuals   
capable of transwarp capability and integrating   
different technologies within their own. They are   
highly intelligent, adaptable and have multi-  
diverse populations.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Species One? You mean they were the first   
species the Borg assimilated?   
  
SEVEN  
That is correct. The Borg were only able to   
assimilate a handful of Kovarians. It seems   
these individuals were resistant to nanoprobes   
and were able to integrate the Borg's technology.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(amused)  
They assimilated the Borg?   
  
SEVEN  
In a sense...yes. Kovarians do not age and are   
incapable of reproducing amongst themselves.   
Their populations are dependent on cross-species   
breeding. They abduct different species, integrate   
and improve their technology and force reproduction   
to maintain their population.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
This explains our probe's diverse readings.   
  
TOM  
Are you saying this species is immortal?   
  
SEVEN  
Not exactly. Even though they do not age,   
they are biological entities and can be terminated.  
  
B'ELANNA  
We just need to find their weaknesses.   
  
TOM  
I'm curious, what ever happened to the Kovarians   
who were assimilated?   
  
SEVEN  
They became Queens.   
  
Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna share a concerned look then join Seven to search for the rest of the abductees.   
  
Meanwhile...back on Voyager.   
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
Janeway, Harry and Icheb have been searching for answers as to why the abductions took place.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven told us the Borg avoided this sector. If we   
only knew why.   
  
ICHEB  
Captain...I may have an explanation.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead Icheb...we're listening.   
  
ICHEB  
If I'm not mistaken, the Kovarians are a highly   
resistant species. The Borg had a difficult time  
assimilating them.   
  
HARRY  
Sounds like our kind of people.   
  
JANEWAY  
(sipping coffee from her Starfleet mug)  
Lets not roll out the red carpet just yet. If they   
were friendly, they wouldn't have abducted our   
crewmen. Icheb, what else do you know about   
them?   
  
ICHEB  
Not much Captain...just that many ships have   
disappeared in this sector and individuals get   
abducted and never seen again.   
  
HARRY  
Sounds like the Bermuda Triangle.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven warned us to stay away. I want you to   
review all information regarding the Kovarians   
from the data nodes. Report to me when you're   
finished. Harry, I'd like you to remain here and   
continue scanning for our people.   
  
HARRY  
Yes, ma'am.   
  
As Janeway exits Astrometrics, she is summoned by the Doctor.   
  
  
  
DOCTOR  
(in sickbay,V.O.)  
Sickbay to Captain Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
(taps comm. badge)  
Go ahead Doctor.   
  
DOCTOR  
(V.O.)  
Please report to sickbay, I have news regarding   
our missing shipmates.  
  
JANEWAY  
On my way.   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
JANEWAY  
All right Doctor, what've you got?   
  
DOCTOR  
I have a theory as to why certain crewmembers   
were selected and why others were not.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead.   
  
DOCTOR  
Well, biologically they have nothing in common.   
However, socially they are involved with each   
other.   
  
JANEWAY  
(arching an eyebrow)  
Are you implying what I think your implying?   
  
DOCTOR  
(sarcastic)  
I'm a doctor, not a mind reader.   
  
JANEWAY  
(annoyed)  
Are they being used to populate their species?   
  
DOCTOR  
That would be my guess.   
  
INT. PLANET (tropical setting)   
  
The abducted crewmen have congregated around the senior officers trying to find out some answers of their kidnapping. Just as tensions begin to rise, a group of masked individuals approach.   
  
Chakotay breaks away from the rest of the group.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm Commander Chakotay of the Federation   
Starship Voyager. Why have you brought us here?   
  
A Kovarian guard approaches Chakotay. Without saying a word, he reaches for a control panel on his arm and causes a surge to Chakotay's collar causing the First Officer to grab at his neck and lose consciousness. Seven responds quickly by running over to him.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Is he?   
  
SEVEN  
No. He will recover...he is merely stunned.   
  
Seven directs her attention to the guards.   
  
SEVEN  
(raising voice)  
His only intention was to communicate with   
you. We demand to speak with your superiors!  
  
The guards don't reply. Instead Seven's collar is activated causing her to fall to her knees and collapse onto Chakotay. When she is rendered unconscious, both Chakotay and Seven vanish from the rest of the crew.   
  
Tom and B'Elanna motion toward their disappearing shipmates.   
  
B'ELANNA  
What have you done with them?   
  
TOM  
Be careful B'Elanna. I don't want you   
vanishing next.   
  
The masked guards approach B'Elanna and take notice of her engorged stomach. While two guards restrain B'Elanna, the third one begins to scan her midsection with a scanning device.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Take your hands off of me!   
  
Tom tries to come to his wife's rescue but is held apart from her.   
  
TOM  
Leave her alone! Get away from her!   
  
B'Elanna vanishes.   
  
Enraged at his wife's disappearance, Tom charges at the guards.   
  
TOM  
What have you done with her!  
  
The Kovarians don't reply. Instead they activate the collars, causing the remaining abductees to lose consciousness.   
  
INT. KOVARIAN GUEST QUARTERS  
  
Both Chakotay and Seven are lying side by side on a bed in a clinically septic white room. Both regain consciousness simultaneously.   
  
Chakotay rolls over on his side to face Seven.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven, are you okay?   
  
Seven sits up.   
  
SEVEN  
I am undamaged.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Where are we?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not certain. But it seems our separation   
from the rest of the group was no accident.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What do they want from us?   
  
SEVEN  
I have a theory...would you like to hear it?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm all ears.   
  
SEVEN  
From the history of this species, I believe we're   
being observed. Soon we'll be expected   
to procreate.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Excuse me! You mean they want us to   
reproduce?   
  
SEVEN  
That is correct.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Why?   
  
SEVEN  
Their population is based on cross species breeding.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
They want our offspring?  
  
SEVEN  
Yes, if we do not comply, they will force   
reproduction on us by surgical means. It is not   
a pleasant procedure.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
You know Seven, I wanted us to be together   
but this isn't exactly what I had in mind. I was   
hoping for our intimacy to be natural, not forced.   
  
SEVEN  
I concur.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What's going to happen to B'Elanna? What   
will they do with her baby?   
  
SEVEN  
Most likely they will remove the embryo from   
Lt. Torres. The embryo will be placed in a   
maturation chamber until it can sustain life on it's  
own.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We can't allow that to happen. We need to speak   
with whom ever is in charge.   
  
SEVEN  
Kovarians are not diplomatic. They will not listen   
to reason. I suggest we recruit allies and find   
a way to communicate with Voyager.   
  
EXT. VOYAGER ORBITING KOVARI PLANET (OPTICAL)   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
"Captain's Log Star Date 55982.10. We've entered orbit of the Kovari planet and have made several attempts to hail its inhabitants. Unfortunately we have been unsuccessful in communicating with them for they have ignored our hails. Icheb has reviewed all information regarding this species and it has been discovered that their only weakness is their inability to reproduce amongst themselves, giving them reason to populate their societies by abducting aliens from passing vessels. In order to come up with a plan, I've called all remaining senior officers into a meeting. Computer...end log."   
  
INT. CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
With a good portion of the senior officers absent, the conference table is only half full.   
  
JANEWAY  
I've asked Icheb and Ensigns Wildmon and   
Vorik here for their input. Does anyone have   
any ideas as to how to get our people back.   
I'm open to all suggestions.   
  
HARRY  
Since they won't respond to our hails, we   
should beam to the surface and find them.   
  
JANEWAY  
...And be abducted with the rest of them?   
  
HARRY  
Maybe not.  
  
TUVOK  
Logic dictates we should find out what their   
weakness is and use it to our advantage.   
  
JANEWAY  
Okay, that's a good start. According to Icheb,   
the only weakness we know of is that they   
are a sterile species. Icheb, tell us what   
you know about the Kovarians.   
  
ICHEB  
The Kovarians are known as Species One. They   
are the first beings the Borg came in contact   
with. The Borg were unsuccessful in   
assimilating them because they were highly   
resistant. As a matter of fact, the Kovarians   
were able to integrate the Borg and their   
technology into their own population. For   
this reason alone the Borg steered clear of   
this sector.   
  
DOCTOR  
If what your saying is true then in order   
to maintain their population, they rely on   
other species to produce offspring for them.   
Talk about being born to serve.   
  
ENSIGN SAMANTHA WILDMON  
What will they do with Lieutenant Torres's   
baby?   
  
JANEWAY  
I can only imagine. We've got to get them out   
of there before it's too late.   
  
DOCTOR  
Captain...may I suggest we give them a   
taste of their own medicine?   
  
JANEWAY  
What do you have in mind Doctor?  
  
DOCTOR  
I suggest we find out what makes them tick.   
We should capture a Kovarian and study their   
physiology.   
  
JANEWAY  
You want to kidnap one of them?   
  
DOCTOR  
Consider it borrowing. We'll return them when   
we're finished.   
  
TUVOK  
Captain...for once, I can see the logic in the   
Doctor's idea.   
  
The Doctor rolls his eyes and sighs deeply.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead...I'm listening.   
  
TUVOK  
If we can find out why they cannot reproduce,   
and reverse the process, they will no longer   
have an interest in our crew or in abducting   
other species.   
  
DOCTOR  
Thank you Mr. Tuvok, you took the words   
right out of my photonic mouth.   
  
JANEWAY  
Okay gentlemen, it's a good plan. In the   
meantime, we need to calibrate our shields   
to protect us from any more abductions.   
Ensign Vorik, since you're our acting   
Engineer, what kind of progress have you made?   
  
ENSIGN VORIK  
We've adjusted our shields on a triaxilating   
frequency. It should render us invisible from   
their sensors.   
  
HARRY  
Captain, we may be able to use the same   
technology on the Delta Flyer.   
  
JANEWAY  
I agree. Vorik, how long will it take to make the   
modifications?   
  
VORIK  
A couple of hours at most.   
  
JANEWAY  
Do it. Harry, Samantha, I want you too to   
work with Vorik. Icheb...keep scanning for   
our people. Tuvok, you and the Doctor will   
take the Flyer down and get us a sample. If there   
are no further questions...officers dismissed.   
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT SEVEN  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Act Eight

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: This is the ongoing sequel to Resistance Is Futile. It's been a month since Seven of Nine has recovered from her re-assimilation. She is fully healed and has returned to her duties. Though appearing to be back to her usual form, she is distracted by images of experiences she has no recollection of.   
  
Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2   
  
ACT EIGHT  
  
FADE IN:   
  
EXT. KOVARI PLANET  
  
INT. KOVARIAN MEDICAL FACILITY.   
  
B'Elanna is held down to a gurney with restraints to her ankles and wrists for trying to escape several times.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(struggling and enraged)  
If you harm my baby, I'm going to rip your   
hearts out and shove them down your throats!   
  
The Kovarians don't acknowledge their patient's threats. They merely continue to take readings from her expanded stomach.   
  
B'ELANNA  
What's wrong...don't you people know how   
to talk? Or are you too stupid to understand   
anything!  
  
Still no reply. Instead they take a long, sharp, narrow object and begin to penetrate her abdomen. She yells out in pain.  
  
B'ELANNA  
What are you doing? My baby! You're killing   
her! Stop! Ugh!   
  
An alarm sounds off indicating some sort of distress. A masked Kovarian approaches the patient and presses a button on his wrist causing B'Elanna to lose consciousness.   
  
Meanwhile Tom and the rest of the abductees have regained consciousness and are joined by a multitude of different species.   
  
INT. KOVARIAN RECREATION ROOM  
  
Surrounded by Bolians, Kazons, O'Campans, Talaxians, Cardassians, Hirogens, Vidiians, Komars, Alsaurians, Tauresians, Krennims, Klingons, Brunalis and more, Tom tries to gather information as far as where his wife is being held. To his surprise, he discovers an underground force of natives trying to undermine the Kovarian government. He is brought to a small opening in the ground and meets with the head of the Underground Movement.   
  
INT. UNDERGROUND HEADQUARTERS  
  
TOM  
My name is Tom Paris, I'm from the Federation  
Starship Voyager. My wife and I along with ten   
other crewmen were abducted. We're expecting   
a child next month. They've taken her away.   
Will you help me find her?   
  
A masked male approaches Tom. He removes his head garment and to Tom's surprise, a figure resembling a human being is revealed. The Movement's leader communicates with Tom by means of telepathy, thus without any movement from his mouth.   
  
ROSTOR  
I'm Rostor, leader of the Movement. Before we   
help you, we must remove your tag. Most   
likely you are being tracked.   
  
TOM  
The collar. Yes, please do, it's a bit constricting.   
  
A device is activated and the collar unclaspes and falls to the ground.   
  
ROSTOR  
We will help you now.   
  
TOM  
I'm curious, what do you want in return?   
  
ROSTOR  
An ally. We want to take over the government   
and free those who are here against their will.   
Our Movement is small but strong. We've   
got spies deep in the inside waiting for   
orders to undermine the Kovarian's plans.   
All we need is the firepower from a Star   
Ship to back us up. If what your saying is   
true about your vessel, Voyager can help us   
defeat them.   
  
TOM  
I'm sure my Captain will be eager to join you.   
  
ROSTOR  
First we need to return you to the rest of your   
group before you're missed. Put this   
collar on. It's a communication device,   
it'll help you contact us telepathically. We'll be in   
contact with you as soon as we have rescued   
your wife. In the meantime, try to get more   
people to join our alliance. As soon as your   
mate is safe, we'll let you contact your vessel   
and begin to coordinate an attack.   
  
TOM  
Sounds like a plan.   
  
INT. KOVARIAN GUEST QUARTERS  
  
While Seven and Chakotay continue to look for a means of escape, they are visited by several masked technicians. One of the staff activates a keypad on his arm, which causes a surge to Seven's collar. She responds with a groan while grabbing at her neck. Chakotay runs over to her and protests in her defense.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Stop it! You're hurting her. What do you want   
from us?   
  
A voice finally responds ordering Chakotay to procreate with Seven. He is warned if he doesn't comply, they will both be forced to undergo an unpleasant surgical procedure in which extractions would take place leaving them disfigured or dead.  
  
Reluctantly Chakotay complies with the demand as the power surge to Seven's collar is ceased. Soon afterward, the medical staff vacate the room.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(holding her in his arms)  
Seven...are you okay?   
  
SEVEN  
(regaining composure)  
Yes...I will recover.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You were right about them wanting us for   
reproduction. If I didn't agree to it, they would   
have killed you.   
  
A small smile forms on Seven's face.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(curious)  
What is it?   
  
SEVEN  
Hmm...death...or procreation with the man   
I love.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Well...when you put it that way, why am I   
resisting?   
  
SEVEN  
(smirking)  
Resistance is futile.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
I was hoping you'd say that.   
  
After several hours, both subjects wake up in each others arms with looks of satisfaction on their faces regardless of their captivity.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(breathless and fatigued)  
Seven...that was incredible!  
(beat)  
How do you feel?   
  
SEVEN  
(breathing heavily)  
I'm not certain. I have never felt so...  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(interrupting)  
Out of control?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Did you enjoy the experience?   
  
SEVEN  
(flirting)  
In order for me to make that determination, we'll   
have to engage in this activity on a frequent   
basis. You will comply.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
I'd thought you'd never ask.   
  
They lay there, bodies entangled, fatigued by their previous acts, exchanging kisses for several hours until they fall into a peaceful slumber.   
  
EXT. DELTA FLYER (LEAVING VOYAGER'S SHUTTLE BAY)  
  
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
TUVOK  
Delta Flyer to Voyager.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O. bridge)  
Go ahead Delta Flyer.   
  
TUVOK  
The triaxilating shielding is working. We're   
entering the planet's atmosphere and have   
located a landing site away from the city.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O)  
Good work Commander. Report back once   
you've apprehended a native.  
  
TUVOK  
Understood. Delta Flyer out.   
  
The Doctor is busy scanning for a suitable specimen.   
  
DOCTOR  
You know Commander, this won't be as easy   
as it sounds. We need to find a pure Kovarian   
among this multi-diverse civilization.   
  
TUVOK  
Perhaps we can adjust your medical tri-corder to   
scan for impurities, such as cross species genetic  
mutations.   
  
DOCTOR  
Thank you Mr. Tuvok that just may work.   
  
The Delta Flyer avoids detection and lands in a tropical environment covered in lush greenery, which aids in concealing the Federation shuttle. Both Tuvok and the Doctor begin their trek towards the nearby village and begin their search.   
  
INT. KOVARIAN MEDICAL FACILITY  
  
B'Elanna is gently woken up by a two Kovarian guards who communicate telepathically. They inform her not be afraid and explain that they are part of an underground movement and have been sent by her husband to rescue her and their baby. They first remove her collar and un-strap her bindings. When B'Elanna's hands are free, she grabs for her stomach and is grateful for her enormous size. They quickly exit the facility and vanish from the surface and re-appear underground below the city where she is reunited with Tom.   
  
INT. UNDERGROUND HEADQUARTERS  
  
B'ELANNA  
I never thought I'd be so happy to see this   
beach ball of a stomach.   
  
TOM  
I thought for sure I'd lost you and the baby.   
  
B'ELANNA  
That'll never happen flyboy. You're stuck with   
us forever.   
  
TOM  
You don't know how happy that makes me.   
  
They share a brief kiss filled with relief and joy. Tom breaks off their embrace and introduces his wife to their new friends.   
  
TOM  
B'Elanna, I'd like you to meet Rostor.   
He's in charge of the underground movement.   
With Voyagers help, we're going to help   
them undermine the government and put a stop  
to these abductions.   
  
B'ELANNA  
What about the prime directive?   
  
TOM  
What about it? We were abducted against our will.   
In my opinion our violation supercedes the prime   
directive.   
  
B'ELANNA  
You've got a point. Have you heard anything about   
Chakotay and Seven?   
  
TOM  
Just that they're being held in the main reproductive   
compound in the heart of the city. It won't be easy   
getting to them.   
  
An alarm sounds off as a group of movement members approach.   
  
MOVEMENT MEMBER  
Rostor...they've discovered the girl missing. The   
city is on a full wide-scale alert. They must   
remain here or they will be terminated.   
  
ROSTOR  
I agree. Now's a good time to contact your   
vessel. Your transmission will most likely be   
ignored with all the activity taking place. You   
may use this triaxal transmitter.   
  
TOM  
Triaxal transmitter? Isn't that Borg technology?   
  
ROSTOR  
Yes, we obtained the schematics from the Borg   
but altered the parameters for our use.   
  
B'ELANNA  
I'm curious...what else did you assimilate from   
the Borg?   
  
ROSTOR  
You'd be surprised. When things have died   
down, we'll be more than happy to exchange   
technology with you.   
  
B'ELANNA  
I'm looking forward to it.   
  
Tom is taken to the communication device and makes contact with Voyager. After explaining the Kovarian's actions to date, Captain Janeway is more then eager to join the underground movement. With the knowledge of the Delta Flyer on the surface, their coordinates are passed on to Tuvok so B'Elanna can be returned to Voyager safely. Tom has agreed to remain on the surface to recruit allies and help coordinate a strategy to overtake the government.   
  
INT. KOVARIAN GUEST QUARTERS  
  
The bed sheets are rumpled from the previous night of passion. With a satisfied expression on his face, Chakotay wakes up and extends his arm to reach his beloved ex-drone only to feel the smooth fabric of the sheets. The First Officer opens his eyes, turns over on his side and notices that Seven is no longer there. Worried, he calls out her name, but hears no response. Chakotay quickly clothes himself and notices that Seven's garment is still there. He heads for the door, tries to open it, but realizes it is locked from the outside. Fearing the worst he begins to yell, hoping to be heard. The door suddenly opens and a group of technicians appear. Chakotay's lunges at the masked individual as his collar is activated, thus rendering him unconscious once again.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT EIGHT  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Act Nine

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Summary: This is the ongoing sequel to Resistance Is Futile. Voyager has come in contact with a sterile species known as the Kovarians. Several crewmen have been abducted for the purpose of forced procreation.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been a while since I've contributed to this story, but I swore to myself that I would complete it. So, here it is, the next installment of RIF PT 2. By the way, if you haven't done so, I recommend you read the prequel RIF and the first eight acts of this saga. It will definitely make more sense.  
  
Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2   
  
ACT NINE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. KOVARI PLANET (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. KOVARI - MEDICAL FACILITY  
  
Several hours after Seven's removal from Chakotay, she has been inserted into a chamber. Confined up to her neck, she is kept asleep while undergoing a fertility enhancement procedure. To the Kovarian's surprise, the ex-drone regains conscious.   
  
SEVEN  
(groggy)  
Where am I?   
  
There's no answer.   
  
SEVEN  
Where is my shipmate?   
  
Still no response.   
  
SEVEN  
Show yourselves!   
  
Silence once again.  
  
SEVEN  
Stop what you're doing and return me to my   
ship! If you do not comply, it will be necessary   
for us to use force! You will fail in your efforts.  
  
As Seven's procedure continues, a high ranked official of the Kovarian government enters the lab. He communicates telepathically.   
  
CHANCELLOR ZONAR  
You may address me as Chancellor Zonar. You   
can say, I'm the leader of this establishment.   
You're ship is no match for us. What is it   
you say in the Collective...Resistance is Futile.   
If you don't cooperate, you'll only make things   
more unpleasant for yourself. At the same time,   
if your people continue to resist us, we will   
simply abduct the rest of your crew and destroy   
your vessel.   
  
SEVEN  
You possess ultramodern technology, why haven't   
you assimilated the rest of our crew?   
  
ZONAR  
Unlike the Borg, we are not mercenaries and we  
do not assimilate. Instead we populate, for our only   
objective is to survive. That is why only a small   
portion of your crew was taken. However, we   
never expected to find a Borg living amongst   
humans. Your ability to recover and adapt to our   
cause will be an enormous addition to our people.  
  
SEVEN  
I will not comply! Return me at once! You don't   
have to do this.   
  
ZONAR  
Yes we do and you know why...you're Borg.   
  
SEVEN  
Ex-Borg! I was liberated from the Collective more   
than four years ago.   
  
ZONAR  
Borg/Ex-Borg, what's the difference?  
  
SEVEN  
What have you done to me?   
  
ZONAR  
You're attempt at procreation was a success.   
Our technicians are increasing fertilization to   
several hundred of your ovum. We have sped up   
the process by a factor of 120%. Once matured,   
they will be extracted from you and placed in   
maturation chambers. Once the process is complete,   
you will be returned to our recovery ward and be   
prepared for future insemination. Do not resist,   
it will not be painful.  
  
SEVEN  
Pain is irrelevant. You mustn't do this. There may   
be another way. Perhaps we could assist your   
scientists and find a cure for your people.   
  
ZONAR  
Silence! After hundreds of years, our scientists have   
given up. No more discussions!   
  
The Chancellor gives the order and Seven's collar is activated. Once again she is rendered unconscious.   
  
EXT. KOVARI - VILLAGE  
  
The Doctor, Tuvok and several armed crewmen, are on foot as they approach the Kovarian settlement. The Doctor leads the way with his tricorder.   
  
DOCTOR  
So, what's the plan? Are we just going to knock   
them over the head with a club and drag them back   
to the shuttle?   
  
TUVOK  
That is not your concern Doctor. Your responsibility   
is to locate the specimen, we'll do the apprehending.   
  
The Doctor rolls his eyes and returns his attention to his tricorder. After about ten minutes of searching, the Doctor makes a discovery.  
  
DOCTOR  
(pointing)  
Over there...they seem harmless enough.   
  
TUVOK  
They?   
  
DOCTOR  
Well, if we're going to study their physiology,   
we'll need one of each.   
  
TUVOK  
Agreed. Set your phasers on stun. Fire on my mark.   
(beat)  
Fire!   
  
Tuvok and a security guard fire upon a male and female Kovarian who are rendered unconscious. Within minutes, the away team returns to the Shuttle. With B'Elanna at the helm, they depart from the planet's surface and head back to Voyager.   
  
INT. KOVARI - GUEST QUARTERS  
  
Tom, Rostor and several underground members neutralize the guards, enter the guest quarters and find Chakotay unconscious. Immediately Chakotay is revived and his collar removed.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(worried)  
Where's Seven?   
  
TOM  
You're the only one here. What happened?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
They forced us to procreate.   
  
TOM  
(smirking)  
I could think of worse things to be forced to do.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(serious)  
It wasn't like that. Our lives were in danger.   
If we didn't do it voluntarily, we were going   
to be submitted to a barbaric and mutilating   
procedure. So, we complied. When I woke up   
she was gone.   
  
ROSTOR  
Most likely she's been taken to the main reproductive   
facility.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We have go after her.   
  
ROSTOR  
It's heavily guarded, we'll have to come up with a   
plan and come back for her.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm sorry, do I know you?   
  
TOM  
This is Rostor, he's the leader of the underground   
movement. They're goal is to undermine the   
Kovarian government. We've sort of joined an   
alliance with them.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(relieved)  
I see...thank you for coming for me. You'll have   
to fill me in later. In the meantime, lets get the hell   
out of here.   
  
TOM  
Umm...Commander...you might want to put some   
clothes on first.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(embarrassed)  
Good idea.   
  
Meanwhile back on Voyager...  
  
EXT. U.S.S. VOYAGER  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
DOCTOR  
Well, here they are. Lovely, aren't they?   
  
JANEWAY  
(not amused)  
Get on with it Doctor. I'm still not comfortable   
with this whole thing. Starfleet's for sure going to   
court martial me over this. The sooner we complete   
our research, the sooner we can return them.   
  
DOCTOR  
Agreed.   
(beat)  
Speaking of abductees, have we heard anything  
about ours?   
  
JANEWAY  
Tom reported in an hour ago. Still no word on Seven.   
However, Chakotay is safe.   
  
The Doctor's expression turns to concern.   
  
JANEWAY  
Don't worry Doctor...we'll get her back.   
(beat)  
Have you come up with anything interesting on our guests?   
  
DOCTOR  
Not really, just that their physiology is similar to yours.   
If it weren't for some differences in the first 4   
base pairs of chromosomes, I'd say they were   
human. I'm currently running a DNA analysis on them.   
  
JANEWAY  
Good work Doctor. Have you determined why they're   
sterile?   
  
DOCTOR  
Not yet, but I've noticed they have an amazing   
capacity to heal. I've never seen anything like it.   
It's no wonder the Borg were unable to assimilate  
them.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven said these Kovarians didn't age. But then   
again, they could be killed. Doctor, could their   
inability to age have anything to do with   
their inability to reproduce.   
  
DOCTOR  
Yes, it's possible. It's also possible that whenever   
fertilization occurs, the body sees it as a threat.   
As a result, the immune response destroys the ovum.   
  
JANEWAY  
Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you.   
Keep me informed.   
  
DOCTOR  
Yes, captain. In the meantime, I suggest we keep   
our guests asleep.   
  
JANEWAY  
I agree. I'll be on the bridge.   
  
Back on the planet...  
  
EXT. KOVARI (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. KOVARI - RECOVERY ROOM  
  
The procedure is complete. Seven has been brought to the recovery room, but she is not alone. The room consists of hundreds of gurneys lined up in rows of fifty each containing a female of a different species. Wearing a white surgical gown, she sits up and takes notice of an unmanned entry. The door suddenly opens and reveals two masked Kovarians wheeling in another gurney supporting its latest victim. Seven lies back down and pretends to be asleep. When they leave, she rises to her feet and approaches the door. To her surprise, she is approached by a yellowish toned female.   
  
DALIA  
You'll never make it. Nobody ever has.   
  
SEVEN  
Explain.   
  
DALIA  
There are guards all over the compound. Those   
that have tried to escape are never seen again.   
  
SEVEN  
Perhaps they got away.   
  
DALIA  
Unlikely.   
(beat)  
You're Borg aren't you?   
  
SEVEN  
I was Borg. I'm Seven of Nine of the Federation   
Starship Voyager.   
  
DALIA  
You can call me Dalia. I'm from Krepaxia. You've   
probably heard of us. My homeworld was   
assimilated by your kind. Only a few thousand   
managed to escape and look where it got us...  
  
SEVEN  
Species 181.   
  
DALIA  
Yes, species 181. Are you sure you're not still Borg?   
  
SEVEN  
I am no longer linked to the Collective. I was   
liberated by Captain Janeway more than four   
years ago. However, the knowledge of the   
Collective is still part of me.   
(beat)  
I am...sorry for your loss.   
  
Dalia acknowledges Seven's comments.   
  
DALIA  
So, where's your mate?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm uncertain. I was removed after we...procreated.   
  
DALIA  
Same sad story all over again. Knowing the   
Kovarians, he's probably been terminated.   
Once their seed is deposited, there's no need for   
them.   
  
SEVEN  
I refuse to believe that. Humans are resourceful.   
He will find a way.   
  
DALIA  
On Krepaxia, once the male plants his seed, his   
life ends for his semen is also his lifeforce.  
  
SEVEN  
Interesting.   
(beat)  
We must return to our gurneys. Someone's coming.   
  
All attention is brought back to the door, which is about to open. Both women return to their prospective beds and lie back down.   
  
INT. KOVARI - UNDERGROUND   
  
ROSTOR  
I've got word that your friend has survived the   
procedure. She is in the recovery ward.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
When can we get her out?   
  
ROSTOR  
That won't be possible. That section of the   
facility is heavily guarded.   
  
TOM  
We can't just leave her there. Don't you have   
anyone on the inside who can get to her?   
  
ROSTOR  
Yes, but not without exposing our movement.   
If she could get outside the immediate compound,   
we'll be able to retrieve her.   
  
TOM  
If only we could communicate with her.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(thinking about it)  
Perhaps we can. Just before Seven became part   
of our crew, I was temporarily linked to a Borg  
sub-unit who called themselves, the Cooperative   
Mind. A neural transceiver was embedded in my  
spine, which allowed me to hear their thoughts. It   
was this same technology that helped sever Seven's   
link to the Collective. It gave me one hell of a   
headache and I swore I would never allow myself to   
be part of a Collective consciousness again. But, this   
is Seven we're talking about.   
(beat)  
You people seem to know a lot about Borg technology,   
can you re-activate my neural transceiver?   
  
ROSTOR  
Yes, I believe we can. The only concern is that   
once activated, we may not be able to sever   
your link to your friend.   
  
TOM  
Shouldn't we check in with Captain Janeway first?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
There's no time Tom. This is my call and it's a risk   
I'm willing to take.   
  
TOM  
I don't blame you. I'd do the same for B'Elanna.   
  
ROSTOR  
Then lets get started.   
  
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT NINE  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Act Ten New

Category: Star Trek Voyager

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.

Author: Raven

Summary: This is the ongoing sequel to Resistance Is Futile. Voyager has come in contact with a sterile species known as the Kovarians. Several crewmen have been abducted for the purpose of forced procreation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been a while since I've contributed to this story, but I swore to myself that I would complete it. So, here it is, the next installment of RIF PT 2. By the way, if you haven't done so, I recommend you read the original RIF. It will definitely make more sense.

Title: Resistance Is Futile Pt. 2

ACT TEN

FADE IN:

EXT. KOVARI PLANET (OPTICAL)

INT. KOVARI – UNDERGROUND

Chakotay is laid out on a gurney prepared for his assimilation.

ROSTAR

This will only hurt a little.

Chakotay gives a half smile, closes his eyes and braces himself as a sharp metal rod pierces through the skin on the back of his neck. He winces in pain, exhales deeply and loses conscious.

TOM

Is he all right?

ROSTAR

He will regain consciousness once the nanoprobes are inserted.

TOM

(concerned)

You said nothing about nanoprobes.

ROSTAR

It is necessary to repair the puncture before we activate his neural transmitter.

Tom nods in understanding as his shipmate is injected with a hypo-spray full of the microscopic robotic beings.

ROSTAR

Now, we must wait. If your comrade recovers, he should be able to communicate with his mate.

EXT. U.S.S. VOYAGER

INT. SICKBAY

As the Doctor continues to study the four base pairs of chromosomes, Icheb enters.

DOCTOR

Icheb…what brings you this neck of the woods?

ICHEB

I was researching the ship's database and may know why the Borg couldn't assimilate these people.

DOCTOR

(interested)  
Oh? Please go on…

ICHEB

I believe this is Species One.

DOCTOR

One? Is that all?

ICHEB

There's more.

DOCTOR

Go ahead…I'm listening.

ICHEB

The Borg didn't assimilate this species because this species assimilated the Borg. Once the Collective came in contact with Species One, they could no longer reproduce. That's why the Borg assimilate and other species to their own.

DOCTOR

Seven never told me this. You mean to tell me the Borg used to reproduce?

ICHEB

Correct Doctor

DOCTOR

Is it possible these people used to reproduce before coming in contact with the Borg?

ICHEB

I don't know Doctor, if you like I'll research some more but that will require me to go through Seven's alcove files.

DOCTOR

That's all right Icheb, I'll let the Captain know.

Icheb exits sickbay and leaves a hopeful hologram pondering in thought.

EXT. KOVARI - PLANET (OPTICAL)

INT. KOVARI – UNDERGROUND

Chakotay slowly regains conscious.

TOM

How do you feel?

CHAKOTAY

Like, I'm nursing one hell of a hangover.

Voyager's first officer is taken by surprise and looks around the room.

TOM

What is it?

CHAKOTAY

Voices…I hear many voices.

Chakotay closes his eyes and grabs at his temples.

ROSTAR

It's working. You're connected to the collective in the area. The voices you hear are the other Borg on this planet. Try to concentrate on your mate and you should be able to sense her awareness.

CHAKOTAY

(wincing in pain)

I can't take it…too many voices.

A medical technician comes to Chakotay's aid and modulates his transmitter.

ROSTAR

We've turned down the frequency, it should be less crowded in there.

Chakotay is relieved and opens his eyes.

TOM

Are you okay?

CHAKOTAY

Its better…thanks. Now let's get on with this.

ROSTAR

I want you to clear your mind of everything and only concentrate on Seven of Nine's face. When her image is sharp, talk to her through your mind.

Chakotay closes his eyes and does as he's told.

CHAKOTAY

(Telepathically)

_Seven…are you there? Can you hear me? It's Chakotay. Are you there? _

(beat)

CHAKOTAY

It's no use…she doesn't hear me.

TOM

Keep trying.

EXT. KOVARI – PLANET (OPTICAL)

INT. KOVARI – RECOVERY ROOM

Laying on her assigned gurney, Seven begins to hear a familiar voice. The ex-drone opens her eyes and looks around the room.

DALIA

What is it?

With a protesting gesture, Seven raises her cybernetic hand in Dalia's direction.

SEVEN

Chakotay...is that you?

There's no response.

DALIA

Who are you talking to?

SEVEN

Don't you hear it?

DALIA

Hear what?

SEVEN

Chakotay?

CHAKOTAY

(voice only)

_It's me Seven…can you hear me? _

SEVEN

(Telepathically)

_Yes…. How is this possible? _

CHAKOTAY

(voice only)

_My neuro transmitted was re-activated so I can communicate with you. Are you okay? _

SEVEN

(Telepathically)

_I am undamaged, but I am scheduled for more procedures. _

CHAKOTAY

(voice only)

_Understood. Tom and I are with Rostar, head of the underground movement against the Kovarian Government. They have someone in the inside who may be able to help us. _

SEVEN

(Telepathically)

_How will I find this individual? _

DALIA

(Telepathically)

_You already have. _

Seven faces her new found friend.

SEVEN

(Telepathically)

_You can hear us? _

DALIA

(Telepathically)

_Yes, some of us are linked in the same network you and your mate is. _

SEVEN

(Telepathically)

_Chakotay, I've found her or I should say she found me. Her name is Dalia. _

CHAKOTAY

(voice only)

_Are you sure we can trust her? _

DALIA

(Telepathically)

_I had to make sure I could trust you. Once your pregnant shipmate was rescued, I had myself captured in order to find you. _

SEVEN

(Telepathically)

_Do you know the way out? _

DALIA

(Telepathically)

_Yes, but we'll have to wait until after our procedures since they won't be in to check on us for the rest of the evening. _

SEVEN

(Telepathically)

_Chakotay…can you hear us? _

CHAKOTAY

(voice only)

_Yes, but we can't wait, we must get you out of there right now. _

SEVEN

(Telepathically)

_It's too risky. We'll have to wait. _

DALIA

(Telepathically)

_They're coming…_

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TEN

To be continued...


End file.
